


Wait For Me

by HistoricalTears



Series: The Akeshu Musical Songfic [1]
Category: Persona 5, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Gen, Im not tagging all of them jesus, Selectively Mute!Akira, Trans Kurusu Akira, akira and akechi are dating, fight me, this takes place before sae's palace, title from Hadestown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 14:46:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20658968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HistoricalTears/pseuds/HistoricalTears
Summary: Akira really couldn't believe his eyes at the envelope with a red, circular wax seal. His friends understood it, hell even Morgana understood it. The question in Akira's mind however was; why him?





	Wait For Me

Akira really couldn't believe his eyes at the envelope with a red, circular was seal. He understood it, his friends understood it, hell even Morgana understood it. The question in Akira's mind however was; _why him_? Of all the people in the world, in his group of friends, why was he chosen? He's still learning the ropes of this Phantom Thieves business, despite being the leader. 

Futaba was the one that broke the shocked atmosphere in the room. "No way you were chosen to be in Smash! This has to be a trick!" She said in outrage.

"I don't think this can be a trick," Morgana muttered, squinting at the envelope in Akira's hands. "Okay now you gotta open it." 

Akira glanced at the feline in his lap then at his friends, some (Futaba, Ryuji, and Ann) giving him encouraging nods while the others (Yusuke, Makoto, Haru, and Goro) just gave him confused looks. Sighing softly, Akira cracked open the red seal and unfolded the letter, Morgana reading the contents inside along with him.

"No way! You really did get invited!" Morgana yowled. 

Ryuji snatched the letter from Akira's hand immediately after Morgana spoke. "This has to be some sort of prank, there's no way this can be real!" He exclaimed, before looking to Morgana. "Can this be real?" 

"I mean, everything seems to be written correctly down to the vocabulary." Morgana explained, moving from Akira's lap to the table, much to Sojiro's protest. "Question is, how are you suppose to get into the Smash universe when a regular train line wouldn't be able to take you?"

"You mean you don't know, Mona?" Ann asked the feline, who shook his head and sat down on the table.

"Perhaps maybe there is a train line in the Metaverse that could take our fearless leader to this so called Smash universe." Goro Akechi, the newest and temporary member of the Phantom Thieves, spoke up which brought the attention from Morgana to him. Akira gave Goro a look that urged him to elaborate what he meant. Goro sighed, rolling his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest. "It would be the only possible explanation for Akira to go to this universe through the Metaverse, since obviously our universe doesn't have the technology to transporting in between realms."

"That's actually not a bad idea. It's smart too." Morgana said before turning to Akira. "They said they expect you to arrive tomorrow"

"Wait, tomorrow?" Makoto spoke. "But we have to start our route at sis's palace tomorrow."

"Well it did say in the letter that they believe if Akira were to attend Smash, he will return the same day he left regardless of how long he's there. It's different from the Metaverse" Morgana explained.

The Phantom Thieves all exchanged looks then turned to Akira, who just shrugged his shoulders. "It'll help me learn more," he said simply. "Besides, I have Arsene with me."

At the mention of his persona's name, Akira felt a warmth in his chest, a sign that Arsene heard and agreed with the teen's statement.

"Then it's settled. We meet here tomorrow a noon and go to the Metaverse to see Akira off!" Morgana meowed happily.

"That's so uncool, dude. Why is it only you that gets to be in Smash!" Ryuji exclaimed with a loud huff, before earning a sharp jab to his ribs via Futaba.

The Phantom Thieves all agreed to meet with each other at noon the next day to see Akira off to the Smashverse. Little by little, the group of teens left Leblanc, Futaba taking Morgana with her, until it was only Akira and Goro.

"Don't wanna leave?" Akira asked the ace detective.

Goro rolled his eyes with a scoff. "I'm still waiting for that coffee I never received. You know the only reason I come here is because of the coffee" he said.

Akira chuckled and shook his head. "And not because we're secretly dating. Nice to know where your standards are, Goro." 

Both teens stood in comfortable silence as Akira moved behind the counter to make Goro his usual cup of coffee. A little bit before the ace detective joined the Phantom Thieves as Crow, Goro frequented Leblanc, sometimes with Sae Nijima, but mostly on his own after work. He would sit near the very end of the bar and did his homework until Akira returned from school, and took over coffee making. The two of them had idle conversations with each other that turned into flirting until eventually they shared an awkward first kiss. Akira and Goro both decided to keep their relationship a secret; Akira because he didn't want to have 6 'talks' when he already had one with Morgana, and Goro because eventually, he'd have to kill Akira. But now wasn't the time.

"Listen, I want to tell you a few things while you're in the Smashverse" Goro said, having taken a seat on his usual stool and sipping on the coffee Akira set in front of him. "First, don't forget to take your binder off after 6 hours. I know you're an idiot who forgets to take it off, I've heard Morgana scold you." Akira gave his boyfriend a glare, but his face was flushed. "Second, listen to Arsene. Your persona knows what you truly need, and Morgana and I can't be there for you." Akirs felt another wave of warmth in his chest, signaling that Arsene agreed. "And lastly, try not to get hurt too bad." 

"Hey, I'm not Ryuji or Yusuke. I can handle that." Akira said pointedly. 

Goro leaned over the bar and peck Akira on the lips. "Sure you can." He said and drank the rest of his coffee. "Get some rest. You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow" 

Goro collected his briefcase and left Leblanc without another word, and Akira returned to the attic after locking up behind Goro. It was strange, the whole invitation. He didn't think a world like that existed. Apparently it does.

\-----

At noon the next morning, the Phantom Thieves met up at Leblanc and went into the Metaverse. "The Metaverse would know what you want, so maybe it would send a train to take you there." Morgana said as the thieves went towards the door of Leblanc in the Metaverse. However, once they opened the door, it wasn't the outside world of Yongen-Jaya. It was in fact a portal, and if there was anything to go by, it was that this was the portal taking Akira.

"Well....this is it for now." Akira said, turning to his team. He was immediately engulfed in a hug by Ann and Futaba.

"We know it won't be long for us but..... we'll miss you!" Ann said.

"When you come back, tell us everything that happened, you idiot" Futaba said.

After exchanging more farewells to his friends, Akira turned to the portal, glancing at Goro before he stepped in, exiting his world, his universe to that of a different one.

When he arrived in the Smashverse, Akira was in his Phantom Thief clothing, the black coat, red gloves and white mask. His fight or flight instincts was kicking in and he pulled out his knife, preparing to defend himself if someone were to attack.

Instead of getting attacked, however, he was approached by a beautiful, angelic woman with long green hair. "Huh, strange. You don't seem to be coming up on my informations log. Normally I have one for every fighter but yours is redacted" she said, looking at the masked teen suspiciously. "Master Hand never gave us any warning. Are you an intruder?" 

"Relax Palutena," said a loud voice from above, causing both Akira and the green haired woman named Palutena to look up. A disembodied hand had floated down into their view. "This is a new fighter, Joker. He wishes to stay... mysterious I guess you would say. I doubt anyone would be getting information on him, including myself and I invited the boy."

"Oh. My apologies Master Hand. You never said anything to the rest of the fighters about a new fighter coming along."

"I had to make sure he would come. I don't want anyone to get too excited in case the message didn't get through. His world is very hard to contact" 

"I see." Palutena said then turned to Akira. "Well then, Joker. It's time that I take you to the main area where the other fighters are, and introduce you! And maybe, we could get to know you a little more. What do you say?"

_It's okay to trust her, mon cher._ Akira heard Arsene speak, the first time in a while. _Just try not to let your guard down, lest someone uses you to their advantage._

_Got it, Arsene. Thanking you for being with me._

_Just know you are never alone. I will always be with you, mon cher._

Always with him. Maybe Akira wasn't totally alone in this universe.

**Author's Note:**

> This will most likely become a series of one shots set in the Smashverse, with possible one shots set in the regular P5 universe.


End file.
